


一击即中09

by 161314



Category: kunting - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/161314/pseuds/161314





	一击即中09

【性转预警！】  
*网球教练坤 * 球员廷

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

皇冠赛虽阵容强大，但依旧赛程紧凑，没有喘息的时间。由于从资格赛一路杀出重围，表现优异，朱正廷也被安排进中心场比赛，甚至是一般只有高排名高热度或是本土选手才能被选上的夜场。

 

另一场四分之一决赛是由凉子对阵现世界排名第一的选手，被组委会安排在中心场，恰巧紧接着朱正廷的比赛之后，并不意外的，在场馆内的球员区，两个人时隔不久再次相遇了。

 

“哟，这不是朱正廷么？”凉子趾高气昂地背着球包迎面走来，歪了下头以示挑衅。

 

“比赛加油。”朱正廷并不想和她做过多的纠缠。

 

“我一定会赢的，不需要你假惺惺的祝福，做好准备明天被我横扫吧！”凉子说完，便故意撞掉了朱正廷肩上背的包，洋洋得意地往球员通道走去，准备进场。

 

朱正廷无奈，拎起包去找早就等在门口目睹了一切的蔡徐坤，去做赛后恢复。自从聘请了新的体能师，赛后的按摩放松便被蔡徐坤不情不愿地全部放手，交给她来处理。朱正廷听了，想起无数次在按摩室被吃干抹净的场景，倒是不禁松了一口气。

 

吃晚饭时，凉子和世界第一的比赛正巧在餐厅的电视屏幕上实况转播，两人进去看的时候，凉子显然大势已去，没能抓住第二盘盘末状态有所回升时的反扑，两盘仅仅各拿下三局，便输掉了比赛。

 

“真可惜，这次不能复仇了，下一轮还要对上世界第一。”朱正廷叉起一块三文鱼放进嘴里，味道似乎不如之前的好了。

 

“廷廷，你要对自己有自信，这次报名截止时间早你才进了资格赛，中间几次比赛我们都起码进了半决赛，捞了不少积分，你想想，你现在已经32名了，再加上这项皇冠赛的巨分，前三十稳了，离第一也就不到三十名的差距。”

 

“你就别安慰我了，哄哄不懂球的小孩倒是有用，这三十名的距离，哪有这么容易。”

 

“哪里不容易？这几年女子网坛没有特别突出的选手，TOP10的积分差距也很小，接下来的美网，你拿个冠军，净赚2000积分，不说前五，前十肯定能到手。”蔡徐坤看着朱正廷心不在焉摆弄刀叉的模样，便知道她在担忧明天的比赛。

 

蔡徐坤心里清楚，朱正廷小半年来神速的进步，足以踏入世界前十的大门，可自信与经验的缺乏，是这条路上最大的绊脚石，球网对面站着世界上当下球技最顶尖的女球员，任谁都会恐惧，球艺上的差距，唯有将恐惧化为动力，激发出更大的潜能与状态。

 

这场状态爆棚的美女黑马与世界第一的交战，在晚场压轴进行。白天一天的训练，朱正廷都有些魂不守舍，蔡徐坤几次喊她，都呆楞着，对于战术的执行，也极不干脆，让他有些生气：“动作拖泥带水，发球软绵绵没有力气也没有准确性，预判失误的离谱，跑动不到位，朱正廷，你就是这么不负责任的么？多少选手梦寐以求和高手过招，现在机会摆在你面前，你这是什么态度？”

 

“我...我不是故意的，我也很想打好。”将球拍放在一旁，朱正廷更沮丧了，一脸沉重地看着用大毛巾给她擦汗的蔡徐坤。

 

“廷廷，你要积极主动一点，把状态调动起来，刚刚我确实比平时训练更狠了一些，各方面都让你有些为难，但想要成为顶尖高手，只有不断突破自己的极限。”蔡徐坤双手裹着毛巾，托住朱正廷的脸捏了捏，让她看自己，“比赛输了也没有人会怪你的，心理负担不要那么大，成功从来不是一蹴而就，以后有的是机会。”

 

不出意料的，朱正廷输掉了比赛，令蔡徐坤惊喜的是，她的状态比上午训练好很多，甚至在迅速丢掉第一盘的情况下，没有丧失信心，通过考验心态的抢七（6-6的时候抢第七局赢这一盘）赢得了第二盘，给世界第一造成了不少困扰。

 

浏览了一下各大媒体的报道和专业人士的点评，绝大多数都是对于朱正廷的好评与夸赞，相中她的潜力与未来发展空间，甚至连美网的夺冠热门人选上，也有不少人看好。

 

自己家的宝贝，虽然输了比赛，但通过对手的热度与自己一路走来的努力，终于被更多人看到了，成就感溢满蔡徐坤的心间。

 

回去的路上，他盯着朱正廷与自己紧握的手，仿佛是将能量传递，他的宝贝努力向上爬，他便在身后稳稳托住，做她最坚实的臂膀，他迫不及待，想要见到宝贝被众星捧月的那一天了，她一直都是自己心中那一轮最圆最皎洁的月。

 

朱正廷的赛程安排中，这场皇冠赛后，紧接着便是美网了。为了让她提前适应场地，也顺手完成签约的后续事宜，蔡徐坤提前带着她去了自己品牌注册所在地洛杉矶准备小住一周。

 

因为长期不在洛杉矶生活的缘故，蔡徐坤早已退掉了当初租住的公寓，便提前打电话去吩咐负责人帮忙安排住处。本以为只是普通酒店的两人，一下飞机便被接到了一处私人别墅前，接送的司机说，负责人特意找了一处幽静的地方，让两人有家的温馨感。

 

推开门，“嘭”的两声，左右两边突然喷出了彩色纸花，夹杂着亮金片，纷纷扬扬洒在两人头上，吓得朱正廷直往蔡徐坤怀里缩。

 

“大惊喜！！！”一位年轻的妇人走到他们跟前，吩咐着一旁的男人赶紧帮忙去搬行李。

 

“爸，妈......你们这么来了......”

 

蔡徐坤只是在日常与老妈的通话中提了一嘴，万万没有想到，自家一向闲不住的老妈，竟然能和自己公司的员工串通起来，来了个突袭！自己倒是无所谓，这么久没见爸妈，算是个难得团聚的机会，可他还记得当初朱正廷并不愿意和自己一起去见爸妈，这对于她来说，怕是惊吓大于惊喜了。

 

正发愣着，自己怀里的热源便被拽走了，只见老妈亲昵地挽着朱正廷的手臂，一边关心着大大小小的琐事，一边带着她去餐厅，说是准备了一桌好菜，就等着他们回来吃。

 

接收到朱正廷扭头求助的眼神，蔡徐坤无奈地耸耸肩，表示自己也不知道这样的安排，赶紧迈着大步横到两人中间，硬生生将老妈和朱正廷分开。

 

“妈，你吓着廷廷了，下次要来看我们先提前说一声呗，好让我们有个心理准备。”蔡徐坤悄悄握住朱正廷的手捏了捏，给她安慰和鼓励。

 

“谁来看你了？臭小子可别自作多情了，我来看看我漂亮的儿媳，和你说了多少次带来给我们看看，小气得连张合照都不肯传，害得我平时只能在廷廷的比赛直播时看上两眼。”妈妈翻了个白眼，毫不留情地敲了敲蔡徐坤的脑袋。

 

“阿姨，您好，我是朱正廷，第一次见面，没能给您准备礼物，失礼了，很抱歉。”还没等蔡徐坤将老妈怼回去，朱正廷倒是在一旁先开了口，只是语气里掩盖不住的紧张。

 

“廷廷啊，坤坤这个臭小子以前连我和他爸的照片都没给你看过么？”

 

“不不不，他有给我看过，您每次在朋友圈发的照片，他都会给我看，您看起来很年轻，保养得很好。”朱正廷连忙否认。

 

“还算没变成有了媳妇儿忘了妈的崽，你的比赛婆婆每次都准时看，你也看过我照片，那我们也算是见过很多次，熟人了。”

 

蔡爸爸将两人的行李都推进了屋，一家人坐在餐桌前吃饭聊天，两位长辈的热情也让朱正廷放松了不少，吃到最后，倒也能有说有笑，主动发起话题了。吃完午饭，蔡妈妈便把坐了很久飞机的两人赶去休息，自己则带着老公出去溜达散步，顺便买些东西。

 

终于熬到了回房间的这一刻，朱正廷一进卧室，便累得瘫倒在床上，长舒一口气。蔡徐坤俯身压了上来，在她脸上乱亲。

 

“坤，别闹了，刚刚可吓死我了。”朱正廷撅着小嘴，还在缓冲着关于见到蔡徐坤爸妈这件事。

 

“丑媳妇见公婆，早晚的事，你看吃饭的时候，不是聊的挺好的么？连我和你说话都不理。”蔡徐坤又偷了个香，才爬起身去行李箱里翻睡衣。

 

“你这又是吃的哪门子醋啊！我只是想在你爸妈面前表现好一点嘛！”

 

朱正廷看着蔡徐坤一把扯掉自己的T恤，露出精瘦的腰身，又脱去长裤，从箱子里拎了一件透明的薄外套便走过来拖着她坐起身帮忙解衣服。

 

“原来媳妇儿是想给我爸妈一个好印象，看来是对老公很满意，不打算退换了。真乖，原来还担心你以前不想见他们，这次会尴尬呢。”

 

“确实有点尴尬啦，可以前只是我没有做好心理准备，没想到他们这么好相处。欸？这是配内搭披着的薄外套啊，你拿错了，坤。”

 

蔡徐坤动作十分娴熟，说话的工夫，便把朱正廷浑身扒了个光，还坚持说没拿错，想要宝贝透面穿这件很久了，耐着性子蹲在床边将纽扣一颗颗扣好，才做回床上，将朱正廷抱着坐在自己胯间亲热。

 

透明的丝绸外套，根本遮不住朱正廷的好身材，反倒是带着些朦胧感，像覆上了一层神秘的面纱，更显身型，而刚刚被褪去了包裹的胸部，正挺立在蔡徐坤眼前，饱满圆润，让他情不自禁咽了咽口水。

 

“色狼！爸妈在还想着这档子事！”朱正廷嘴上娇嗔着，手却还是圈住了蔡徐坤的脖颈，将胸部又在不经意间往他眼前送了些。

 

“媳妇儿第一次见公婆，可不得纪念一下。”蔡徐坤说完便隔着衣衫，一口咬住了朱正廷的胸部，舌头灵巧地画着圈。

 

“嗯....坤....你轻点.....”朱正廷难耐地扭动着腰部，用私处磨蹭着蔡徐坤已经鼓起的裆。

 

“宝贝今天这么主动？”

 

见蔡徐坤已经完全被挑起了情欲，朱正廷才慢慢悠悠将他推倒，一只手戳着他的胸口笑骂道：“没有套套，你自己去厕所解决！”

 

原来打的这个坏主意，蔡徐坤嘴角勾起一抹坏笑，翻身将正准备从自己身上跨走的朱正廷压倒，抓起她细嫩的手，带到外套的口袋里，示意她将口袋里的东西拿出来。

 

朱正廷伸手摸到那个小袋子的时候，后悔极了，想起刚刚自己的挑逗，只觉得自己这回在劫难逃。她咬着唇，懊恼地看了蔡徐坤一眼，索性豁出去了，仰起头，够到蔡徐坤的喉结，像是平日里吮吸棒棒糖一般，乖顺地舔舐着。

 

蔡徐坤下腹一紧，忍不了了。

 

TBC.


End file.
